


A Special Friendship

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts at a new school where he meets a strange new friend. Wee!chester. No Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Friendship

The first day of school.

Dean hated the first day of a new school. Heck, he wasn't really fond of school in general, let alone starting a whole new school, with a whole new bunch of kids.

Dean would never admit this to Sammy, who worshiped the ground he walked on, but Dean wasn't as popular as Sam thought. In reality, Dean longed to be like his little brother.

Sam could walk into a room and in five minutes flat he could be best friends with four kids.

No, Dean wasn't like that at all. Maybe it was because he was older. Older kids didn't accept new kids as easy as six year olds did. And that's what Dean usually was to everyone; the new kid.

Sure Sammy hated starting at a new school, but that was usually because he didn't want to leave all his friends behind. Dean's issue was a bit different than Sam's.

As Dean walked into his new classroom, he could already feel the stares burning into the back of his neck. He could hear the whispers, the ones that were already spreading rumours about him.

Dean quickly plopped down in a seat near the front, closest to the window.

He always liked sitting near a window, especially on his first day at a new school. Sometimes, during class, Dean would stare out the window, imagining he was out there, saving the world every day like his dad did. Someday he would be too. He would finally be free from the torture of school and he wouldn't have to worry about kids making fun of him or eating alone at lunch. He would be out there and he would be a hero just like his dad.

The teacher got up from her desk, where she had sat waiting for all the students to enter.

"Good morning class!" She greeted cheerfully.

The class mumbled there greeting back, all together, sounding like a group of little soldiers.

"Now," She continued, looking in Dean's direction, "It seems we have a new student joining us today."

Dean looked down, studying his hands hard. He always hated this part.

"Would you like to come up to the front and introduce yourself sweetheart?" She questioned all too cheerful for Dean's liking.

Slowly, he pushed back his chair and went to stand beside the teacher.

He stared at the class, they stared back.

"Why don't you start with your name?" The teacher suggested.

"I'm Dean Winchester..." Dean started.

"Hello Dean," The class chorused together.

He looked up at his teacher, wondering what she expected him to do next.

"Well Dean, if there's nothing else you'd like to say about yourself-"

"There isn't," Dean cut her off.

"Ok..." The teacher replied taken aback, "Well than if you want to take your seat and we'll start the day," She smiled down at him once again. It was one of those fake smiles, the ones people put on their face just to take pity on you. Dean had seen that smile more than once in his life and he hated it.

Before he knew it, recess had come. Dean got up with the rest of the kids when the bell rang, following the group out to the playground.

Dean spotted Sammy quickly, already surrounded by three other boys and a girl.

He found a picnic table on the far side of the playground and sat down, watching his little brother happily play with the other kids. He really was happy for his Sammy. He loved that Sam could be normal and play with other normal kids. He loved watching his Sammy play. He loved how excited he got and how his smile would spread from ear to ear.

"Hey," A voice brought Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean took his eyes off Sammy to notice the smaller boy standing in front of him.

"Hi," Dean said.

Dean couldn't help but be awed by this boy. He had jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. For some reason he looked really familiar to Dean, although he didn't think he'd ever seen this boy before.

"You're new aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Dean Winchester," Dean replied.

"I'm Jimmy Novak," He informed, taking a seat next to Dean.

"So Jimmy, What're you doing talking to me? Don't you know it's not cool to talk to the new kid?" Dean stated matter of factly.

"Nah, that's a dumb rule," Jimmy smiled at Dean, "Besides, it's hard to be uncool when you're not cool to begin with."

Dean looked at Jimmy. He liked this kid.

"So you don't have any friends either?" Dean inquired.

"No," Jimmy sighed, "I'm sort of a freak."

"Why would you say that?"

"You wouldn't understand," Jimmy declared.

"Try me," Dean challenged.

Jimmy sighed.

"I'm different." Jimmy explained, "Like sometimes I hear people talking when nobody's around. These voices, they tell me I'm special, they tell me they're angels."

"I've heard weirder," Dean admitted, feeling a strange trust in this boy, Jimmy.

"My mom and dad tell me to stop; they say people will think I'm crazy if I talk about the voices. They say it's not normal." Jimmy continued.

"Well I don't think you're crazy," Dean stated simply.

His mom used to tell him angels were watching over them. For the longest time Dean had believed her, he believed her for so long, even after the fire. Now he wasn't so sure. If angels really were real, why didn't they save his mom? Why didn't they help Sam and Dean and Dad? Why were they forced into a life of always being the new kid, of never having a real home?

Yet, looking into this boy's deep blue eyes, Dean felt different. Jimmy was special, Dean could feel it. His presence felt different then other kids. But he was normal right? Dean couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Jimmy and Dean talked for a long time. Dean felt different around Jimmy. Like he could tell him anything, like Jimmy understood.

Two weeks later, John had informed the boys that they would be moving again.

Reluctantly, Dean bid farewell to his friend. He was sad to be leaving Jimmy behind. Yet, for some strange reason, Dean felt like he would meet Jimmy again. Dean still didn't completely understand his new friend, but Dean new one thing for sure, Jimmy was special, just like the voices had told him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Anonymously requested on my Tumblr...I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think!
> 
> P.S. I hope Jimmy was alright...I've never written him before and I don't know much about him...


End file.
